


Shapeshifting Friends (aka I really need to think of better titles)

by itsedgzoi



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing in which Hulking helps Ms. Marvel with her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeshifting Friends (aka I really need to think of better titles)

"Thank's for helping me out, Teddy," Kamala Khan said to the blond teenager who had agreed to meet her out here. Normally, two people meeting each other in a New Jersey junkyard at one in the morning would be seen as weird, and to be honest, that was a perfectly fitting description of what was going to be going on, but it wasn't nefarious at all. In fact, it was time for super hero training.

"No problem at all," Teddy replied, "I just wish I had a shapeshifter around to teach me how to do stuff when I started out. It took me forever to figure out how to grow usable wings, but at least I could fly before Billy could," he finished with a grin, as he sprouted some green, dragon-like wings, and waited for Kamala to do the same.

"It's so crazy to think that you and Billy were superheroes for most of the time I knew you," Kamala said in an impressed tone of voice as she struggled to grow wings. Finally, two doughy appendages sprouted from her shoulders, "what did I do wrong this time?!?"

"It's not bad, that's how my first tries looked, too. Try making this part thinner, and this part stronger, if you can," he said, pointing to different parts of Kamala's almost-wings. While she corrected herself, Teddy said, "now you know my secret of how I had such a good characterization of Kang in that roleplay group we were both a part of. You were Captain Marvel in that one, right?"

"She was still Ms. Marvel back then, but ya, I'm always her. Except for that one time I was a pretty bad ass Namor for a while," she chuckled while she finally finished some good-looking wings on her back. "I can't believe I didn't know that you and Billy were going out until after you posted that Thorki fic."

Teddy also laughed at their shared nerdy memories as he slowly lifted off from the ground, flapping his powerful wings deliberately. "Have I ever told you the story behind that? Billy was on vacation in Colorado, and he got pretty, um, lonely without me. Anyways, after a couple days, he texted me, saying, 'I need some shameless smut', and, of course, I helped him out."

Kamala, who had gotten barely airborne, almost fell out of the air as she was wracked by laughter at Teddy's description, "he really is the only person who would say that, isn't he." She was still completely amazed by the fact that two of her 'tumblr friends' had also turned out to be her idols- the (almost) world famous Wiccan and Hulkling. "Look, Teddy! I'm actually flying!" she shouted triumphantly after she finally stabilized herself in the air.

"Wow, great job, Kamala, that's way faster than it took me to learn. If you think you can handle it, Billy's waiting for us with some hot coffee a few miles away."

"Race you there!"


End file.
